


【歌舞伎町杀人事件】

by fycsyzh



Category: all五
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fycsyzh/pseuds/fycsyzh





	【歌舞伎町杀人事件】

《歌舞伎町杀人事件》

*⚠️非原著背景//艺妓/我编的/雷

感觉好像要下雨了。

四月下雨，一点也不奇怪，下雨的时候水茶屋不大有客人，屋檐有时候还会漏水，要艺妓们去帮忙填，挣得一分是一分，这样辛勤的观念使他们懂得需要珍惜所有自己拥有的东西，不仅仅在垫毛巾，打补丁，还在辞休艺妓的人上，他们的说辞是统一的，好像他们有统一的目标，统一的幸福，“有了想要珍惜的人。”，但是这种稀薄而廉价的共感也很快使得他们回来茶社。

五条悟在这里呆的第六个年头，周边姐姐妹妹，姐姐好久不见变成了妹妹，妹妹好久不见，就再也没有见着面。这又有什么关系呢，他坐在茶室拉门开外，桃花落下来了，在冷一些，大概到深秋的时候，这颗树就大概会秃光，留下一些寂寞的枝桠，干巴巴地张扬在原地，但是没有过多久，苞又结起来了，从一小颗芯，慢慢地失去了羞耻心，张扬着告诉人它有多漂亮。

“有客人。”

老板甚至没有拉门，直接就绕过来庭院说话了，“你好歹也上粉吧，诗书礼乐都不会。”

真是够了！我怎么会还留着你这种人呢！

老板自己心底里清楚，水茶屋，茶社这样的地方，也是靠着艺妓，艺妓怎么样，他们也就怎么样，但怎么会是双生关系呢。他们这里，只能说是一个停留的地方，他们很快就会到别的地方去。五条悟，这个人她也是知道的，怎么会不知道呢，蒙眼的艺妓，不加妆，不上粉的艺妓...还有男孩子的艺妓。

真的糟蹋了，这个男孩子，是教艺的老师给她引荐过来的，说什么都做得好，去好的地方，肯定是有名的花魁。她看男孩子长的确实很好看，但是心里还是觉得不安稳。教艺的老师垂下眼睛说，这个孩子，长得很漂亮吧。

老板从来没有看过这样虔诚的眼神，在那个乱糟糟的年代，什么东西都糟透了。去神社的人，还有几个是要去见神明大人的呢，但是在那一瞬间，她看见了比巫女更加虔诚，更加温和的眼神，“那个孩子啊，一定可以成为大人物的。”

一瞬间，她神差鬼使地答应了下来。她那时候才知道，五条悟是自己跑出来的，她这才安心下来，而他的乖张，也是在一定范围内的乖张，不出格，这是老板的信条。

他将五条悟安置在茶社里面，五条悟说，他不需要酬劳，也不要给他太多的要求，那天以后，他便带上了不知道哪里来的眼罩，我不禁问了他，你不害怕吗？黑黑的。

他说，我能看见。五条悟不常摘下眼罩，但是在特定的旦那面前，他会摘下他的眼罩。

01.

那些旦那，都是奔着五条悟来的。

五条悟算是一道特定的风景线，甚至都没有出门揽客，客人一个个走上来，大多看孔雀一样看着他。只是看而已，有时候，他们也会生气，觉得看了别人的脸色，要五条悟斟酒，要他弹乐，后来总是不知道为什么，呼喊着，呼喊着，就离开了房间，五条悟这个时候身体都是背对着我，我不知道发生了什么，是被骚扰了吗，上前去问他，也不敢正视他，他穿着的褄好像很散乱，于是感到冒犯了他。

曾经听过一次，他弹三味线，只有听而已，那个时候还有别的艺妓在房间里头，嗷嗷地叫喊着。我就会想，那是多么残酷的三味线，但是总会引来很多客人，客人都喜欢残酷的事情吗？还是在真正的，所未知的世界里，残酷已经算是一种美好了吗？

好像五条悟，也是一种残酷的美好。我和他认识不过四年的光景，我签了卖身契进来的，一开始年纪太小，就给客人端茶水。五条悟也会叫我端茶水，一来二去，我便于他熟络了些。我会与他说一些我自己的事情，我家里的弟弟和妹妹。

他马上笑起来了，这里也有很多姐妹哦。

人去哪里都可以的话，干什么都可以哦，他这样笑着说。

我静静地听着，心里已经接受了这个现实，我的一生不过是单薄的一叠钱，再没有这么单薄的生命，这个时候我一般不会再想和他谈话，一句话也不说，他分明是知道我的心情，这令我十分难受。

五条悟经常出现在夜晚的庭院，还有大街，如同鬼火一样徘徊，沿着池子边缘走，空气又热又闷，有时候他还是会戴着眼罩，他呼吸的时候，空气蒸上他的眼睛。谁也不知道里面藏了什么。他穿的是最简的浴衣，这种在艺妓中会被称作不修边幅的服装，他也随便地与前来和他勾搭的人说话。

他的小腿很细，这一点时常惹老板生气，同时也常常不穿袜子，脚趾脚掌裸露在木屐的布带上，这是东方传进来的木鞋，我联想起了隔壁家的姐姐，隔壁家的姐姐的东方来的，似乎是犯了罪潜逃过来的，她的小脚刚来的时候缠了一块布，布下的脚已经畸形了，骨头成了木头娃娃的脖子，每每看见都觉得很瘆人，再后来，隔壁家的哥哥去世了，姐姐去不了葬礼，在家里哭了三四天，最后一次看见姐姐。她已经算不上一个端庄的女子，指向远山，她对我说她要去那边生活。

而五条悟最惹人讨厌的地方其实是他的皮骨。

更以此拒绝了施粉，也因此更加上不了台面，老板说，他的孩子比他更上得了台面，好歹能报上名字。五条悟的眼睛被浓墨一样的布条遮盖住，我看不见他的脸，但大概也看不懂，他以晦暗不明的口吻说，那个孩子，没有名字哦。

那是一个假日，他突然带着他的孩子这样对着我说，我们此前也没有讨论过他的孩子，关于他孩子的事情，至今也是一个谜。但是他忽然，就抱着他的孩子，以前臂托着他的孩子。脖子伸长了，注视着我的瞳孔，一瞬间我便想到了，此前许多词语都无法概括的他的眼睛，那是来自深渊的眼睛，他这样看着我，我忽然便很想哭，想恳求他宽恕我。

夜晚的庭院，我又再看见一个男孩子靠近他，那是他的儿子，时隔我们的交谈已经有一年，那个孩子，是我见过最早学艺的孩子，他礼数做的最好，我已经忘了此前见过的他的模样，我们甚至没有交谈过。我默默在心底想，他大概长大后还是会重复踏上相同的道路，这一定是一种诅咒。

02.

五条悟又弹起三味线了。

房间里头有客人，老板也在，但是他弹起来了。

“杰”

他这样叫那个男人，这个时候已经是黄昏了，雨还没有停，滴滴答答地顺着屋檐打下，闲的艺妓着急擦水。他搁了那个男人快两个小时，也没有去擦水。他还在享受一只烟斗，事实上他没有这个习惯，没有见过他碰这样的东西。谁也不知道他那天为什么吸起了烟斗。

那个男人笑着看他弹，在那之前他们两个还同在一片云雾里，现在却以一种欣赏的目光盯着他的后颈。那是像新雪一样的，纯净的，似乎和五条悟本人一些也不搭边，也好像正就属于他，除了他，谁也不会拥有这样的皮肤，只有他是如此的不可取替。沉重的乐曲，在他轻俏的指法上越奏越上，从厚实而累赘的基调，到很尖锐的旋律，那个叫杰的男人，就那样坐着，看他的背后，但是他们之间没有那种五条悟与局外人的不协和感，或者说是距离，杰离五条悟很近，正巧在他的后方，他的鼻子往下，就可以碰到新雪了。

新雪有百态，弯曲时候的模样，绷紧时候的模样，还有自然时候的模样，夏油杰倏忽靠近了新雪大人，他很快就会融化了。夏油杰在亲吻他的脖子，留下一个暧昧的咬痕，能清晰看见他的牙齿印，一个一个的脚印，都带着血——新雪上有人杀人了。

此时的雨越下越大，瀑布一样洒下来，艺妓们开始慌张了，五条悟待的房间天花早已经发黄了，长出了生锈的颜色，水滴答滴答下坠在榻榻米上，在潜入更深层的地方，直到没有人看见。红昏昏的天夹带着水潮，空气里面有烧焦的味道，是水烧起来了。夏油杰牵着五条悟到了门帘外的庭院，我放木桶接水的时候看见他们两个，半身在花丛后面。我还是可以看见他们的容貌，我冥冥中意识到这个男人与以前看见过的，满脸通红，气呼呼地从五条悟的房间里走出来的男人不一样，他的掌心在雨水的集体自杀之中盖上五条悟的眼罩，他纯白的头发也被水滴压下去了。这必定是一种集体的力量，我继续这么想着，他的前发被水粘成一绺一绺的，也或许是汗水黏住的，水珠也落在他的鼻梁，乃至鼻尖上，直下至他温润的嘴唇，进入他的口腔。他的嘴巴紧紧不闭合，然后他的眼罩落下来了。

不知道是顺应一些什么非自然的道理，他的眼罩落在了石路外的泥地上，男人依旧以硕大的手心笼罩着他的眼睛，他也紧紧闭合着眼睛，与我一样无法思考眼罩是怎么逃出那只这样大的掌心，水珠一滴一滴从他眼睫毛的缝隙中从命悬一线，到失重坠落。

一场大雨，桃花掉得差不多了，他们被污浊的雨水粘合在一起，五条悟也穿好衣服了，下人来庭院收拾残花，他们点着灯，在黑黢黢的夜晚泥地上收拾，夏油杰离开的时候他甚至没有送客，也没有笑，我这才发现，他的眼睫毛是白色的，我不免大胆地凑上去仔细端详他的睫毛。

干什么啊？这才看见他的笑意。

03.

第二天，第三天，第四天，已经第三个周了，那个叫杰的男人也没有再来。我一直孜孜不倦地猜测他和五条悟的关系，他还是那样接着客人，我从来没有看过一个男人，可以牵起五条悟的手，我以此推断他们的关系，也默念他的名字，却不知道汉字是什么。我装作不经意地，在五条悟面前提起了那个名字，说出口的一瞬间我便后悔了，有作戏的拙劣感，他肯定一眼看穿了我的意图。

他的手指划过了我的手心，一笔一划地写了那个人的名字。写给我了，那个人还是没有来，第四周了，最近几周，也许是从接待那个男人开始，客人更加沸腾了，越来越多。我们这里再没有另外一个比得上五条悟，有他矜贵的女孩子，以前靠着乖顺，养出来几个周边一带比较有名的女孩子，最近也都被新客人淹没过去了。

为首的孩子叫爱子，我也给她房间送过几次茶水，我便悄悄听见了，老板对她说，这几天你会辛苦一点。

老板又过来与五条悟谈话，我又装着送茶水的样子进他们的房间，那是我惯常用的招数，也管不得有多少人看得穿，我对我在成人世界的定位有相当清晰的认知，老板在我进来的一刻就闭上了她灼人的嘴巴，她年轻的时候也是艺妓，是街上最有名的花魁，但是那已经是约莫四十年前的事情了，时间也不过是芸芸众生之间的一员，会随着引力下坠，把老板的松垮皮肤拉到下沉的地方。她也没有赶我走，我小心翼翼地放下陶瓷茶杯，发出重重的声音，依旧等待着男人和女人交谈声音的出现。

你今年多少岁了，出乎意料的，老板问了我话。

十二岁了，我不得不如实回答老板。

那和五条的儿子差不多，老板的声音很平稳，和平时的并没有什么两样，但是我却感受到了一种肃穆的，郑重的感觉。然后她又再开口了，你们两个以后就跟着五条悟学吧。

你差不多也该停下来了，老板对五条悟这么说，我终于清醒过来，她真正的目标并不是我，她想籍着我，去杀了五条悟。但是她大错特错，我多么想对着她说，五条悟并不是一朵花，你们追求的花魁，对他是没有意义的！但我终究是一个孩子，心随着我的头低下去，再抬起头的时候，我会被五条悟当作叛徒吗？私心已经将他与我归类作同一阵营，但是什么都没有发生。

从房间退出来，我已经没有多余的勇气的听他们的谈话。

已经是子夜了，我心里依然忐忑不安，睡不下，我便在家里的庭院晃着我的腿，这是出于礼数的做法，我不能穿着单薄的衣服上街，但是此刻我又无比的烦躁，好像是外头的风才能解决我的胆小。我一抬眼，远远看见了一个人影徘徊在我家前面。

有一些吃惊，是五条悟，我隔着墙壁问他，五条先生，已经是晚上了。又上下打量他的衣装，我小心地说，你快回去吧。

许久没有留心过，我现在却忽然想到，为什么五条悟戴了眼罩也能走明白路呢？

他对我说，我想走走，过来问问你要不要一起。

我肯首，喜悦之情藏在夜里，一边走着，他说。这条街夜晚也没有灯亮起来，转过头来，又对我说，我们一起去哪里好吗？去三四天。

实在难得他愿意邀请我，他从来没有邀请过我，神差鬼使之下，我答应了他，我问他，去哪里呢？

又说，我隔壁的姐姐是东方来的，我问过她，他说是从一个叫中国的国家过来的。

五条悟说，不错啊，那就这么说好了。

04.

紧接着第一次的邀请，第二天早上，他邀请我去隔壁街上的祭典，说那里今天晚上会亮堂起来，不仅仅是昨天，在更早的时候，我向来都拒绝不了五条悟的请求，我又再答应了他的请求。

今天难得的没有客人，茶社当然有客人，不过没有一个是去五条悟的房间。我于是也懒得端着木盘子，抱着茶水每个房间走，就直接呆在五条悟的房间，他对我交代，下周开始跟着他学艺，我大概也知道是什么事情。

听说惠也一起吗？他儿子的名字谁也不知道，只有我知道，也是在一次交谈，他经常会透露关于他自己琐碎的事情，不论他是有意或者无意，那些情节勾人的故事都会让人不忍怜悯起他，那一个故事里头，他说，惠的意思是恩惠。恩惠？从来没有听闻过这个单词，我也曾问他，是被眷顾的意思么，好像是要接待客人，他没有回答我。

五条悟点头，那我们就是师徒的关系了吧？他说，那我得好好带弟子玩一圈。

我们走路到了隔壁的街上，他穿的浴衣是男式的，木屐使他火杖一样的身躯更加拔高。街道上果然都是灯光，孩子，大人，在纸做的笼罩里燃烧起火焰，四周一片通明，我们问居民要了一个，要去那里弄来火呢？这个是做什么的呢？我心里有许多许多的疑问。更在意的是薄纸上的花样，那大概是昆虫一类的生物。

是蝴蝶呢。

蝴蝶，我在心里记下这个生物。似乎是看透了我，五条悟从我身边走开了一阵，但是他很快就回来了。双手紧合，拢成一个球状，松开，里面是和花样一样的昆虫，便又在心里默念了一次，蝴蝶。那类似于天线，抑或是避雷针的两只细线一颤一颤，两片躯体如同隔壁姐姐家里圈养着的，整天扑腾着的鸡翅膀一样，他悬浮在空中，就呆在五条悟为他建的那个小家，可是那是一个随时都会崩塌的地方，也可能是察觉到了这一点。蝴蝶更用力的扑腾着他的鸡翅膀，这引发了我准备宰鸡的隔壁姐姐的联想。蝴蝶越扑腾，越像鸡，然后，它飞起来了，我心上一急，便抓住它一只的翅膀，咔的一声，蝴蝶还是飞走了，我拿着小小的一片鸡翅膀，没有羽毛，鸡毛掉下来，我才认知到了，那是蝴蝶。

还想再去追蝴蝶，但是五条悟离得开我，我却离不开他，我才刚跑开几步，便跑不动了，傻瓜一样呆在原地，蝴蝶飞得很远，有时候摇摇欲坠，好几次都下沉到人的头顶上面，但是又飞上去了，我还是只直立在原地，这或许是年龄的缘故。

我心上对于五条悟的疑问又多一条，却到回家也没好意思问出口，点灯以后，他们还要放灯，我中间走开了，便点得慢，金色的亮光浮在五条悟的鼻梁上，使得他眼上变成了阴影，白色的睫毛一下灰了，灯球一个个挂上，我和他的灯球放在了最末的地方。

看灯球的时候，我必须仰着头看，我在线的末端下面高高昂起我的头，嘴也忍不住撅起来，只能看见里面托着熊熊燃烧的大火的底盘，连蝴蝶的半只翅膀都看不见，我连脚尖都忍不住支起来了，我整个人好像刚才的蝴蝶一样摇摇欲坠，但是我飞不到天空，我连树都掂不到，向后退至碰到草了，我才看见灯球的侧边，一只蝴蝶的翅膀尾巴，这是多么艰难的一件事。刚刚抓着蝴蝶的时候，它也一折就破烂了，五条悟就在我前面，本来我站得比他前，我倒后走了几步，他肯定看得更清楚。

我还想再后退，那样我或许可以看得更加清楚，我再后退，腿倒是往前进了——我跌了个狗吃屎。动静没有惊扰到五条悟，他没有过来，我整个人一下子倒在草丛里面，头埋在泥土里面，发丝都连带沾上了泥土，偶尔有风吹过来，猖獗的杂草更热烈地往我身上倒，我三魂七魄都被吹散了。五条悟又走过来了，木屐的声音很好认，我猜他今天又没有穿袜子，他说，起来吧，不要睡了。

无论什么时候，我都是难以拒绝，或者说，反抗他，我只好乖顺地压下自己的手掌以使我的身体撑起来，和他一起离开那条街道。

路上我又开始在意起自己的头发弄成怎么样了，肯定是散乱的，我像扎头发一样开始抓起我的头发，我看不见后面，只能盲目地抓着后脑勺的头发，泥顺着我走路的痕迹滴落地面上，如某种原始动物的行走记录一样，我倒后看了一眼，也不再梳理头发。

一阵热度从他的掌心传来，盛夏的晚上，他罕见地牵起我的手，我们那一条街的路上没有树木，草丛倒是有一些，在这里看的话，只有远边的山上才有树，我们这里没有。走在隔壁的街道上，才发现这里也有树，灯球被线吊起来，有一两只蝉掉下来，不再作声。四周变得分外寂静，他的木屐敲动了街道，叩，叩，叩。我尽可能小幅度地走着，配合他的步调，我只大概长到他胸膛的高度，这个时候踮脚肯定会有声响，所以我看不清楚他的脸，除了他的眼罩，没有东西比这篇黑夜更暗了。

我依然偷偷摸摸地幻想着他，五条悟有一半是真实的，有一半是虚假的，那虚假的一半并不是五条悟的虚伪，连带着那部分，他都是如此真实，另外的一半是我脑子里面的五条悟，他不是先生，我对他没有半点敬意。

隔天早上，也不过六个小时，我学着姐姐的样子匆匆忙忙地往神社赶，我还是素面朝天，我脸上从来没有碰过半点粉，五条悟也没有，我从来没有看过他上粉，仅仅一次，我却是看过惠上了妆的样子。

他是一个真正的艺妓，我和五条悟说话多，其他艺妓都没有多说过一句话，也没有看过他们不上妆的模样，他们熄灯了以后总是神色匆匆地跑回家，早上再手忙脚乱地跑去神社，我从他们房间收回来的茶水总是满的，这大概也是礼节的一部分。但是从五条悟那里收回来的却不是，他久久一次见惠的那天，我收回来的两杯茶水都是空的，如果说五条悟是花蛇，那惠就是毒蛇，我在他身上看见和五条悟相同的新雪，他的是在脸上，他肯定不知道自己有多好看，偶尔，他们会在夜晚见面，那个时候他便不再施粉了，露出独属于他的真实来，那是相同的鬼火，徘徊在一个地方，他这个人，无论做什么都总是带着些哀怨，和余地。本来他是要被老板安排去做苦工，生长得好好的男儿当然是要被这样安排，五条悟却提出让惠也做艺妓，当天就把他送到了教艺的老师去学。

自从四年以前，我做了许多觉悟，出走前一天，我对着镜子打量自己的仪容，真正发现，原来美是可以分割的，里外的部分，左右的部分，美同时是不可珍惜的，如同一切珍惜之物一样，年少貌美的妻子，乖巧的孩子，千万的财富，快感，庭院开着的桃花树，尊敬的长辈，前街上卖的烤红薯，没有一项是可以被珍惜的，被珍惜之物一向易碎。

一边还模拟着那些狼狈而匆忙的艺妓们，把自己的嘴唇咬红肿，嘟起来，那是我必须靠近，洞悉的世界，我却没有接触过，端了四年茶水。

05.

惠带着妆走进了这个茶舍。

老板对惠的好感胜于五条悟，他给她斟了酒，眼睛被黑色的墨线遮得紧实，看不出什么表情，琴棋书画，都能拿出来见人，也将头发蓄到蝴蝶骨的地方，这个时候已经进入五月了，他严谨地穿好厚重的和服，手上没有上粉，但是也不违和。

出来房间的时候他一眼就看见了，他先是与五条悟鞠了躬，五条悟对他却没有太大的礼数，他一直在房间呆到深夜吃晚饭的时间，五条悟主动挽留了他，他说，你也不好去学艺老师那边吧，你就呆着吧。

这一学学了两年，两个春夏秋冬，惠已经可以独立接待客人了。

五条悟便像被打入冷宫一样没人理睬，中间有过一个男人找他几次，但是也只有那几次而已。

惠变得很有名，每天都有人喊他的名字，有几次还在店门口打起架，我对他的事情了解得不多，心里暗暗提防着他。约莫一年前，脸上添伤口的时候，我恰巧听见了他与五条悟的谈话，听与被听，这是我与五条悟之间默契一样的联系。

说是谈话，他们没有说话，气氛的流动胜于言语的交流，然后我看见了，惠亲上了五条悟。

那种感情好像是氣球裝不下的，一直積攢了许久，害怕母親不喜歡聽，心底却裡什麼都很清楚，這一種清楚是未曾想接納，認知的清楚，所以便將這份清楚藏於心底，我只能眼睁睁地看着惠在五条悟身上疯狂地索取，什么都不能做。

惠对他挚爱的母亲做着不合道的事情，我透过纸门看清楚了，我久违地想起了杰，此刻我无比希望到来的是杰。五条悟什么都没有说，死死摁着惠的头，他脸上的粉把五条悟的胸膛蹭出了一层死白。我跑出了庭院，桃花落下来了，我仔细一数，才好意识到是一年与十一个月，是四月，五条悟的桃花却更红艳了。

房间里头并没有什么动静，偶尔有窸窸窣窣的声响，也绝对不是五条悟发出来的，我的脑子太过任性，由不得我控制住它，我在想象着惠的东西，它是什么模样的？他会以何等的姿态去伤害五条悟，还是使五条悟愉悦起来？向来最厌恶男人的那种不可名状的部位，他们腆着脸看着我，我依然是送茶水的，我学艺不过两年，但是我能清楚地辩明他们身上的欲/望。我心里想，他们肯定没救了！男人没救了！

唯一能让我接受的就是五条悟和杰，现在还添上了惠，我实在难以理解我自己的想法。实际上我学艺学得很快，已经可以独立了，但是我不可以，因为我杀人了。我于是眼睁睁地看惠开始接客，他做的是那种最正统的表演，我没看过更甚于此的表演，五条悟的三味线也许久没有听过了，而我就在一旁安逸地做着我的端茶姑娘。对于惠的敬佩之心可能就是由此而来的，我神游得越远，我的确是逃避了，但是如果因为如此就要保持着对惠的敬佩，使他高了我一头，就必定对他下不了手，如果真是这样，我宁愿一开始就不杀了那个男人。

我沉思了许久，发现原来自己正站在桃花树底下，难得，五条悟把纸门关上了，于是我以早上赶回茶社的匆匆忙忙跑进了屋子里头，穿着黑色袜子的脚用力鋤得茶色的木制地板砰砰作响，谁也不会理会这样微不足道的声响，我跑得急，一下子还找不清楚门缝，后来跌撞了几步才好生把我的眼睛放进门缝对开。

偷窥者，爱子小姐说过这个单词，我不是偷窥者，我只是一个局外人，我什么事情都看得很清楚，从今以后也要一直看下去。

母亲大人正对着他可爱的小儿子张大//双腿，大腿的内壁蹭到惠的脸上，母亲大人，不对，是圣母大人已经浑身都是粉了，他多少次是伤害了五条悟，又多少次是收了惠的恩泽，圣母大人一点都不在意他身上的污垢，她身上飞扬的新雪或者尘土，她只在意她所怜悯的世人有没有获得救赎，她的胸上甚至可以结成一颗桃花树。难得，我看清楚了圣母大人的全貌，她的花可能是遭了暴风雪了，一条污浊的河流从花芯汩汩流出来，很快又被堵上，她以无比柔软的花瓣包裹着惠所有的感情，白色/的东西沾得满地都是，我也终于听见了那微不可闻的噗噗声，也就是窸窸窣窣的源头，那是他们之间的愉悦感情，五条悟这次主动摘下了眼罩，他的爱实在是太破碎了，我感受到他将他百分之百的爱情都给了眼前这个满脸白粉的男人，他长长的眼睫毛甚至降落在地板上了。

雪落下来了，五条悟整个人都扒在地板上，他什么时候这么狼狈过呢，他整个人都不再是纯洁的，他身上背负了许多人命，新雪上头，血佈了满地，我的雪也落下来了，我必须要看下去，我却不忍再看下去了。

06.

三更半夜，我才好进去房间。

房里面的声音已经是我难以捉摸的世界，他们在太阳落下之前就没有声音了，都倒瘫在榻榻米上，我把门缝关上了，我还是一个孩子，我也不希望看透他们的氛围，我已经无话可说，无绪可思，孩子怎么会有这么肮脏的情感？

我就这样在茶社里清醒着呆了一夜，惠午夜的时候出门了，我赶忙闯进去五条悟的房间，他身体还是泛着红，他身体的时间或许永远停留在昨天的黄昏，金灿灿，黑压压的，红昏昏的，又沉又闷，我迫不及待地将他唤醒，他不醒，这一切都叫我意识到他和惠刚刚做的事。

只好等到天明，惠还没有回来，夏天的一日里头唯一清冷的时间段，他已经起来了，我问他，你记得我们去看过花灯吗？

他说，啊，你还记得啊，好像是有这么一回事呢。他笑得很开心，我不愿意再把它称为嘴角咧起来，他又带上了眼罩，我始终琢磨不透他，一如我又看不清他的眼睛，他是喜欢杰的吗？还是喜欢惠呢？

又很想叫他把破碎的爱分一些给我，扎破我，扎破我的心脏我都认了，最好一直扎在里面，我会给他养分，让他变成完整的爱吧。

深呼吸一口，我才好稳定起来，开口说，再之前呢，不是说要去个什么地方吗？前几天我在街上又遇见我以前隔壁的姐姐了，看见她的小脚我又想起来了，是不是叫中国来着？

五条悟似乎从来没有把这件事放在心里，好像刚睡醒，什么都反应不过来的样子，“好像有这么一回事，”他接着说，“那明天出发吗？”

我惊讶于他的决定，一方面也贪婪着他的大方，也分给我一点吧，“好。”

老板并没有挽留我们，相信即使我们提出离开，要私奔，他也不会反对。码头是在隔壁街车站的八号线的尾站，我们缓缓走过去，他又牵起我的手，我一向以为我之于他如同惠之于他，但是我却只是一个如同兄弟姐妹的存在。他还是戴着眼罩，我最近在意他的眼睛胜于以往任何一个时刻。他依然穿着木屐，一年十一个月前的那个夜晚，我惦念了一年十一个月，他敲起绵延的道路，跫音回响在大路上，或许是因为青春期，我的个子像晚风吹起的火仗一样窜得很快，我比哪个女性艺妓都高，却也只是在五条悟的肩头上面一点，我们平排走着，不知不觉就到八号线了，天气也逐渐热了，而生命的一切都是恍惚的，一晃就过去了。

车轮带着我们移动，窗外的景物像走马灯一样很快就刷过了，这算是崭新的体验，我忍不住便跪在椅子上，看着外面的人们、事情唰唰发生，发车的时候是早上还凉着的时候，现在我的浴衣已经被汗水渗的皱巴巴、汗津津的。空气很浓，只有我对面的窗口开着，车厢里面乘客不多，中间下车走掉了几个，现在只剩下我，五条悟，还有另外一个男人，我看不清楚他的容貌，他低着头，有一些阴沉，我也不好意思一味盯着他看。五条悟看起来镇定自若，他以前便已经坐过车了吗？即使我已经两次到了这条街道，我的活动范围依然局限于那条街，做什么都是走着去，每天早上到夜晚就是街头到街尾，这是第一次，我真正长久离开了那个地方。

到了码头又是黄昏了，中间我们错过了一班船，五条悟带我去吃了冰条，凉凉的，艺妓好像是吃不得冰条的，我脑袋里的这个想法只一晃，又好像从未出现一样消失，冰条融化的部分有一些我吃不进去，顺着脸蛋的线条滴到我的胸口，由浴衣的前襟划落我的皮肤。

他看见我吃的得这样狼狈，在我脸上揩了一把，然后一口一口地舔着自己的手，好像猫在舔牛奶一样。我不好意思再去看他，脸上热辣得很，太阳照到我，我敏感地认为他烧到我了。他吮/吸冰条的时候是整//根/放/进/嘴巴里，由下至上的，再反复来回，好像在吃那难以言明的东西。

他走着走着，嫌弃起木屐磨脚，让我帮他提着木屐，他穿着袜子走，我好生将他的木屐如提着西方童话里面的玻璃鞋一样提着，他只穿棉袜还是大步流星地走，我一不留神他又走远了，远比穿木屐的时候走得快，连忙小跑上去，我手上提的木屐一晃一晃，木头碰撞在一起发出“咔咔”的清脆声响。

五条悟对着码头的人员吼，“不好意思，我们想坐去中国的船。”

这个时候天色老了，带着一种祥和的苍茫，我们上船的时候，天色已经完全死了，一片肃穆的黑暗，我惊觉我与五条悟大多的回忆都是在正午以后，黄昏，深夜，子夜。

票子不算很贵，但是我们还是溜了进去，趁着船员不注意，他把我的手腕一抓，就拉进去船仓里。还没有启程以前，我很忐忑，坐都坐不好，乱糟糟地动了起来，五条悟还在歌舞升平，自顾自走到甲板上去，海风的风比街道上的风绵长得多，也疯癫得多，还没起航已经呼呼的狂打不止，偏偏五条悟的眼罩也没有掉，绑带顺着风的路线往后，头发也是，但是他扎眼罩的时候头发本来就是往后梳的，也不会显得特别狼狈。

我忍着忐忑跑上甲板，他已经和其他的客人攀谈起来，你一言我一语，聊得很投契，我走过去五条悟的旁边，宣示着主权，他没有看我的脸色，继续聊，我不是很听得懂他们谈话的内容，我心上，脑子里，来来去去的也不过水茶屋的破烂事情，说出来的也不过只有破烂话，我还能说出什么圣典名言的呢，一点能听的话都没有，便到栏杆前扒着。

直到五条悟他重新向我走过来，他向我介绍，那个男人叫虎杖悠仁，仍旧的是，我不会写他的汉字，我只会写五条悟的汉字，我问他，汉字怎么写？

五条悟在一旁，笑着说，他没有上过学。

“是这样啊。”那个男人也低下头来看我，他距离我，隔着半个头，这可是相当遥远的距离。他对着我复述了一次，“你好，我是虎仗悠仁。”

“你好。”

“这个孩子有名字吗？“

“有啊，我给他取的。”

“那叫什么？”

“说起这回事啊～其实是我忘了呢。”他就这样打着哈哈过去了。

甲板上风还在吹，刚起航的时候不允许人呆在甲板上，船员开始号叫：有人还在甲板上的话赶紧下来啦！

五条悟招呼我回去坐着，船摇摇晃晃，我心里也不舒坦，依着他的话，我回了座位，船员正分发房间钥匙呢，他问我你们预定了几号房间啊？我说我父亲上厕所了，你巡完一圈再回来吧。

一圈以后，他果然回来，表格上满满当当，我挑了一个空栏子，指着说，我们定了这个，刚刚问过了，他现在抽烟去了，一边说，我又幻想他在吞云吐雾，惨白的肩膀漏出来，给我一个侧脸看，双眼无神，这会是何等美丽的风景线，直到手上沾了冰凉的钥匙，是他把钥匙交给我。

五条悟还没有回来，外头昏暗一片，往甲板的玻璃拉门上了锁，我想办法从工作通道进去，一开门就看见虎杖悠仁和五条悟在做那种不可言表的事情。

你消停一会儿吧！已经濒临受不了的地步，我觉得我整个人都在被东扯西扯，太烦了，我甚至用力跺脚，这种粗鲁的行为不是在五条悟面前我绝对无法踏出这个步子。

07.

五条悟正忘情地呻//吟着，如同水潮一样，潮涨潮落，手上攥着破破烂烂的钞票，被反复捏紧又放松，在夜晚他仍然很白，远方看，就是一条白蠕蠕的虫子。

“你真漂亮。”他完全就是一个公子哥，活脱一副去茶水屋玩的模样。

他摸他的肚子，滑腻腻的，好像挠小猫一样，下面做的事情就完全不是对小猫做的了。小猫喵喵地叫，狗还是走不动道，五条悟问他，“你几岁了？“

或许他筋疲力尽，所以说话的声音像一根漂浮在半空中的蜘蛛絲，偏偏抓不到，也就能看见一点边角，虎杖悠仁没有回答他，自顾自地玩猫，猫咪累了，甩一甩尾巴就算敷衍了，他身上前天留下的伤口还没有消干净，虎仗悠仁又把新的添上去了，暧/昧的咬痕一下子吓人了起来，虎杖悠仁似乎对他这样的体质感到十分稀奇，狠狠发泄以后，把他的大腿摔到木板上，手上盲目地掏钱包，抽了几张钞票丢在五条悟的眼前，又开始做起来。

他留下狗的专属印记在五条悟的花上，很快就要凋谢了，直到三更，五条悟整个人没一部分是完好的，好像一件童年的玩物。船上招着灯光到海，他们看不清楚彼此，五条悟甚至没有发现自己的眼罩被拽下来了。

“你的眼睛挺漂亮的，”却没想到五条悟却当头巴了虎杖悠仁，“衣服还没有穿好呢，虎仗悠仁害怕他真的生气，从浴衣里抽出来一条眼罩，五条悟低头闻了，实在没有办法，就又戴上了，虎杖悠仁并非真的傻瓜，他也说不出来什么加钱的狗话，海上的船灯延伸到无限的地方，到他看不见的海域，灯还在不在？黑色，蓝色，或者原来是绿色的海上飘满了蓝色红色。夏天的风凝滞胶着着，五条悟身上全部都是汗，穿上衣服以后还是有那种绉瘪瘪，粘乎乎的感觉，猫毛都缠在一起了。

隔着玻璃门看，里头黑魆魆，船仓外和船舱内并无二致，他身上酸得要紧，甲板上也没有个床位什么，不过粘了两三张椅子，他稀少的想起了他的随行者，想得更多的是自己，他用手扶了一下椅子，上面也是凉凉的，就把衣服脱下来，把花芯更进处的东西掏出来，刚刚被抽出一个固定形状的地方还半张着，他屁股对着海，岸消失得无影无踪，两只手指/简简单单顺滑进去，抠着里面的东西，完事了也没有地方洗，好歹心里面拖泥带水的感觉少了，那是一种很凄冷的伤痛，虎杖悠仁甚至想抱着他，他在哭吗？

虎杖悠仁问他，没事吧？他也穿上了橘橙色的卫衣，五条悟才发现他比自己想象的年幼多了。

你几岁了？他重复问了一次，脸上笑意每天每时每刻反复又挂起来了。

“十五了，你呢？”

“十五了么...那和惠好像差不多，年轻人力壮，所以老年了体虚...就是这样的道理吧。”

“惠？那是谁？”

“他是我的孩子。”

五条悟还没有说完，虎杖悠仁就发出了“诶”的声音。

“我的孩子啊，”五条悟拍着自己的肚皮，他现在已经穿好浴衣了，所以他在拍着自己的衣服，以一种平顺的手法谨慎地拍着他平坦的小腹，“在你出生那年，他也出生了。”

不知不觉，虎杖悠仁已经走在他隔壁，他在木纹的胶凳子上坐下，摘下眼罩，虎杖悠仁就跟着他坐。

“我在水茶屋里面干活的，你知道，就是做艺妓，但是我不卖艺，我什么都干的不好，也只有那个地方可以收留我。家人本来想送我去工厂，或者送去当苦力，但是无论什么工作，我干没两天就都被辞退了，但即使去那里，我日子也没变得好，我不能给人弹琴，跳舞，唱歌，也没有人来指名我，那里面的孩子学艺学得都好，我在里面浑水过日子。

其他客人来了也轮不到我去接，你知道，我是男的。

我被老板收留是在我十六岁的时候，已经过了很多年了，当时茶水屋还没有兴旺起来，老板的店里还在卖茶，不怎么卖酒，隔壁摊的女孩子最开始跳舞招客人，嘴又可甜，他们大红了，老板不甘心，就到处找孩子买。

在我之前还有一个孩子，我叫她姐姐，我是第二个孩子，后来还有其他的孩子——爱子是最漂亮的。

我的身体不男不女的，不招老板疼，她明里暗里没少嫌弃，偏偏我签的是卖身契，她那个时候还很漂亮，一天大客户来了，要和她做...那种事情，她不乐意，偏偏也中意其他孩子，把我装成女人去接他。

他搞进去了，什么都没戴，我们日后维持了很长一段时间的关系，他没有问我是男是女，”

这个时候他垂下眼睛，眼睫毛就是垂直下指，眼睛细细眨着，碧蓝色的眼睛只看见了一半，猫咪怎么会有这么生动的悲伤呢？猫咪怎么会养得熟呢？他简直把自己心底里破碎得不行的地方掏出来给人看了，那里伤口还没有愈合好，就被反复拉扯，怎么有这么容易上当的小猫呢？猫咪可太精明了。

“我以为那是爱情，但是他没有说过他爱我，他什么都没有说。”

“他甚至连一点点的爱情，亲情都不愿意分给我，他分明可以将我买下来，摆在家里随便粗养着，开心了逗一逗，不开心了不用理我也可以的。

若果是怕我妨碍了他，他可以把老板养着，那老板也不敢对我怎么样。

我最后看见他的一夜，我问他，你会愿意为了我杀人吗——他没有回复我，可是我心上早就被他杀了千百次，我已经不是人了，他可以坦坦白白给我一个清楚的答案，说不会，说你配吗？但是他什么都没有说，哪怕是说一句不会，我也比现在好受得多，他这是又杀了我一次，他怎么舍得再给我假希望呢？”

“好像是天井里面的人看见蜘蛛丝一样，我又再问他，帮我杀掉爱子好吗？帮我杀掉老板好吗？他们打了我，他们想要杀了我，我不存在对他们最好了。

那个时候我还没有什么想法，那怕是敷衍的好，他也不愿意给我，我特地夸张了——很孩子气，对吧？但是他心里肯定向着他们，如果他爱我，他不会舍得让我难过，不是么？

再也没有人能给我和爱如此相似的感情，我直接被他骗去了，那个时候是冬天，他没有再找过我了。

水茶屋不算日子，那年年末的倒数是我上了街道才知道，老板觉得我不能挣钱了，要把我的卖身契转手给那种真正的非法场所，我要是真进去了，我现在肯定没命了。”

他环顾四周，好像在惊叹这个世界天人事物所有所有的一切居然窜动得比水流还快。

离那个时候到底过了多少年了？虎杖悠仁心里这么想着。

“一年的最后一天，我什么都没吃，他们不让我吃，我觉得我真是一个乞丐。倒数的时候，他们在点花灯，在商量要上船去哪里玩，我却看着月亮，想着，好大一个饼啊。”

“隔年的春天我怀孕了，肚子大了，明显了，老板一下子看出来，别家老板肯定也看出来了，于是就没去成。”

“生完以后，我成了端茶的，没过多久被投诉了，在茶社又白吃了几年，老板终于要赶我出来，我就和老板家的孩子去中国，他孩子去旅游，我去找工作，打算就这样呆着了。”

五条悟终于把头转过去看虎杖悠仁，才发现虎杖悠仁也看着他，一时之间不知道怎么反应，脚步在甲板上发出咚咚的声音，海面依然很平静，他走过去钱票子堆里面，正猫下腰要捡的时候，海风突然吹起来了。

钞票刮出了风的形状，结果五条悟什么都抓不住，刚刚的话是笑着说，现在他也是笑着，“啊，飞走了呢。”

“悲伤的时候，老老实实的说伤心也没关系的啊，”虎杖悠仁在他背后说，“开心的时候才笑也可以的。”

又意识到自己冒犯了，虎杖悠仁嘴巴张了又合上，“实在没有地方去，就来我这里吧。”

“今晚的风好热啊，”

虎杖悠仁看着他散乱的眼罩绑带，终于什么话也说不出来了。

“不好意思，今晚的事情就忘了吧。”

一天与一天的交接，也是暮春与初夏的接驳之日，趁着早上玻璃门开了，五条悟没叫醒虎杖悠仁，自己回到了船仓。

08.

拿钥匙开了房间门，我已经不再有任何想法，随他像风一样去吧，我思来想去了一夜，我终于知道了，问题是永恒的，答案却不是永恒的，五条悟爱谁，五条悟是谁，一切的一切都不应该过深的去追究，那是像风一样的事情，我追着风跑，风带我去哪里，哪里就是我的家，但是风有家吗？风是永恒的，却也无法安生下来，风没有家，他怎么去给我一个家，我，或者是谁，又能给他一个保障？

五条悟已经不接客人两年了，风不知道小孩子追着他跑，孩子也不知道他追着什么跑，只是一味的在跑。他怎么知道，他怎么知道有人为他打起来了呢？他怎么会知道他是多么诱人呢？但是，他怎么会不知道有人愿意为他杀人呢。

杀的人多了，我也已经麻木，上周在后巷发现的尸体我竟全无印象，他是哪位？他的脸尚算好看，与我模糊的记忆吻合，我记得我没有杀过杰，他是杰吗？他倒瘫在哪里，把一堆人招来了，五条悟在他的小房间里面和惠聊着亲子之间特有的话题，惠真的是他领养的？我有一些动摇，感觉或许事情背后有许多许多更深层次的海底秘密，我潜入海又能怎么样呢，我会被海杀死。

艺妓们纷纷攘攘，看出来大家都认识这个男人，杰，他上周才来过，这周应该不会再来，我杀过的千百个人里，肯定没有杰。我十二岁就杀人了，他们在门口商量着怎么强迫五条悟，他们说要把他变成女人，他们说他们要辣手摧花。他们的脸一点都不精巧，大概是天神把捏五条悟剩下的泥给拼凑的。他们脸上的油光和汗渍布满全身，穿的浴衣已经发黄了。

我自然认得，他们上周摔坏了我的茶水，榻榻米很难清洁，又闹到了老板面前，最后是爱子去的，陪了笑，唱了歌，她大概也不愿意去接待那两个臭男人，又丑又臭，看一眼都嫌弃多，我该怎么和他们解释五条悟不是一朵花？他们全部都觉得五条悟是一朵花，藏在所有东西，名利欲背后的最尖端，长在最靠天空的枝桠上面的一朵永生花。我于是叫他们长成了花，我在他们胸膛上开了刀子，其实我也不知道该怎么样才能杀人，我比着五条悟和我说的故事中的手法，他和我说过的故事之一是他的旦那为他杀了人，我知道根本不会有这回事，我还是仿效着他言辞里面的行动去杀了那两个男人。

刀子刺进胸膛，起先他们依然能动，我惊叹于生命竟然不是永恒的，肉体才是永恒的，他们这一秒就死了，他们的尸体居然放了两年都还在，可能被吃了，可能被叼走了，但是它们却是确确实实地存在着。

我已经不再想动刀了，虎杖悠仁会是我杀的最后一个。

我等待着时机，蹲在船仓一角，已经夜了，太阳都入睡了，我必须清醒着等到五条悟，我在第三排座椅靠窗的中间位置蹲着，忽然间很想跳下去，但是我的生命太过于单薄，我无法承受这一片沉重的海洋。月光出了一点边角，船照在海的灯光花花绿绿，刚好停在月光下面，有些光线照进来，如同稀薄的空气一样稀少的月光，那是如此的珍贵，我必须抛下所有的礼仪，以真实去面对这一束月光，它照在我脖子上，蹲着太麻了，我便跪坐下去，我会下沉，不到海我也会下沉，真是早晚的事情，月光祥和地照在了我侧颈上，我祈愿五条悟看不见我，他可以大胆的做他自己，我不可以了。

他一关上玻璃拉门，我如同一只哀伤的怨灵幽幽地出现在他面前，我觉得他看不清楚我的喜怒哀乐，哪怕天已经明亮了，五条悟没有我想象的洞悉所有，他知道的只有人心，他不懂人的感情。我是一个引路人罢了，我摆渡着我幻作的舟，带他去我骗到的房间。他也不知道我的负罪感，我们之间除了老师和学生，难道能找得出多一层的关系么？他马上躺下来了，睡到中午，我拍拍他的肩头，他睡得浴衣都脱了一大半，浴衣宽松地披在他躯体上，漏出他死白而洁净的肩头，还有锁骨，那上面青青紫紫，就好像他这个人一样，他还能是谁呢？他就是他。我喊他起来吃饭了，他咪咪眼睛，五条悟咪了眼睛，他洗了澡，水声哗哗的，水声或许将他的身子洗干净，把头发也洗干净，但是他本身已经足够纯净，这些水终究还是会淌流到大海，徒劳，我又想起这么一个单词。

同时我明白我失去五条悟以后我会马上沉落，虽说我已经不在乎早晚的没落，我还是想尽可能地呆在他身边。我一定是一只蝴蝶，把依恋从花移挪到五条悟身上，悟，他什么都知道了，他肯定彻悟了。我早飞不远了，无论如何我都飞不远了，我尽可能地希望着、渴望着靠近一朵花，花有很多蝴蝶，折翼的蝴蝶只有一朵花。

花说，我们去吃饭吧。

我说，好啊。

到了外头，天完全亮起来了，早上还是暮春的氛围，下午已经是初夏乃至夏至的气温，窗外温度升腾，我远远的在甲板上看见虎杖悠仁，从外表上看，虎仗悠仁没有一点尴尬。他手上拿着一杯酒，我刚开始盯着他，他马上就看见我了，他小跑着过来，和我隔壁的五条悟攀谈，我故意大喊，我饿啦！

五条悟笑起来，我也饿了，就对虎杖悠仁说，我们先去吃饭。

实际上我一点儿都不饿，我长到五条悟脖子一般高，食量也没有他一半。他是一个普通人，食量自然也很普通，我随便吃了一点，就放下碗筷，我问五条悟，哪里有换洗衣服呢？他说给他们钱问他们买就是了，我刚想回房间去拿钱，他就拿了一叠新净的钱给我，说，拿去吧。他的钱是哪里来的我心里知道，虎杖悠仁昨天拿给他很多钱，在他的故事以后，他绝对是不值得怜悯的，他不过只是想证明一些东西，捐款什么的都是这样。我还是接下了钱，我却没有用到，拿了自己的钱买衣服，我回到房间睡下，一起身，不过一场梦，天黑下来。

夏夜油润，我忍着烦躁上了甲板，发现海面不平，波浪狠狠躁动着，他们蠕动他们的身体，这是一场革命，船员们商量着返航，我找不着五条悟，巡了一圈，也没见到虎杖悠仁，我看不见他们，于是回了房间，但是我在那里看见了五条悟。

我说，好像是商量着要返航。

他说，似乎是这样呢。

船晃动着，一夜间数次听见从房间门外传来的船员的吆喝声音，客人也出来抱怨，有一个妇女，说，我们不会沉船吧！

我仔细一看，外头风雨交加，电闪雷鸣，风猖獗地吹，雨也奔丧似的哭，哭的稀里哗啦，这种悲伤带有一定的怒火，它要杀人，还不止杀一个，杀一个的话，那个人就是特别的，神明大人永远大公无私，不然不快活。那个妇女起初是疑问，她小心地说，不会有事吧？

船员使劲捣鼓着一些我说不上名字的器材，手紧紧捏着转盘，转盘也是他唯一的依靠，他手上的动作带着转盘一样的物件转来转去，好像八号线的司机，他什么也没说，冷汗都从身上脸上沁出来，嘴巴紧紧抿着，妇女更惊恐了，船员先生，我们这艘船，不会沉吧？

船员还是没有搭理他，又左又右，她一下子惊呼起来，我们会死！我们全部人都会死！我们会沉到海底里去，甚至没有人知道我们会死！啊！

她哭天抢地的喊道，我妈妈在医院，我不能让她白头人送黑头人啊！

人群翻涌着，看出来那个女人再继续说下去，她的寓言必定会灵验，人这一种艰难的生物，哪里有这么轻易呢？相信他心底也坚信着自己的存活，这不过是一种发泄罢了。我转身回房间坐着，或许是因为船身太不稳，浮沉得厉害，他醒了，穿着不一样的女式浴衣，应该是别人那里拿来的，五条悟说，发生什么事了？我说什么都没有，船要返航了，一觉起来就好了。

我没来由地问他，坐在床沿，船倒腾的我有些坐不住，嘴上的嗓音也浮沉起来，两年前幸福一些还是现在？

他笑着说，当然是现在，现在多好呢，什么都不用干了。我知道他发生了太多事情，不论是关于杰，还是惠，这中间没有我的余地。当我渐渐体会到这种心情，我就发现我们实在太遥远了。

但是单凭这样我就可以动手杀了虎杖悠仁，快凌晨的时候，他们又在聊天，不过是船舱内，谈一些经商的事情。人群早就散了，船员还在做卖力的八号线司机，要是八号线司机再快一点，说不准那天中午我们就可以坐上船。

我上厕所的时候在船仓看见惠了，我三天都没看见他，有一些意外，他穿着男式的浴衣。他在那个车厢上低着头，我竟然察觉不了，那五条悟到底和谁在一起了呢？

我点头和他打了招呼，他什么都没对我说，我的疑问好像加剧了他的窘迫，他说，先失陪了。

马上想起昨天的夜晚，他也在吗。

09.

船靠到岸上了，历时两天。

下船前，我问虎杖悠仁，你在上学吗？

他说，我也没上过学，和外国人交易，比划比划他们就懂了，所以姑且算是在工作。

我说，真好，我一辈子也就这样了。

我也是很想上学的，我说，我生长错人家了，等下辈子，我还能成为人的话，一定要好好生活，不招惹麻烦事情。

你有想过人的轮回吗？虎杖悠仁，他带着一种飘逸的仁慈。

轮回，那是什么？

轮回就是一种说法，说人死了会投胎，成为人，或者其他物种，比如蝴蝶，比如蝉，比如苍蝇，什么的。

我一下激动起来，不能再次成为人吗？

他说，不是的，也可以轮回成人的，这又要牵涉到许许多多的因果报应，恩怨情仇。

那都是些什么?我盯着他的眼睛看。

他说，比如说，你做的好事就是对别人的恩，你做的坏事，就引起别人对你的怨恨，这些都是情感，情债要还，什么债都要还，你这辈子也会遭到报应，有可能是还你这辈子，也有可能还的是下辈子。有恩就要报恩，有怨就要偿恨，这辈子还不了的，那就下辈子。

他又说，我也是道听途说，听外国人讲的，发源地不知道是那里，如果有一天凑巧知道了，我也想去看看。

不过也有可能是人编造的不是么？我这样说，我其实没想着认真听他的话，不过是想拖延些时间，算是给自己莫名奇妙遇上的糟糕事情一个说法。

哦！也可以这么想，他没有反驳我，他说，可能真的是那样，

毕竟人或者，总要坚信一些东西，要是什么都是无缘无故的，我们的命数，不就好像是玩笑吗？

真是这样也说不定，但是我已经下定决心要杀掉虎杖悠仁，八号线走的也是直线道路，没有驾驶回头的说法。

我装作落寞的样子，除去额角的伤口，我知道我很美，知道我自己特有的堕落之美。他也不是什么特别货色，温暖又滑头的人，那是多么平凡的人。凡人对美没有抵抗力，无论是谁，都是追求一种美的象征，在自己身上、在别人身上、在环境身上，人的一生可以简单诠释为对美的追求，而美是无家的，徒劳，一切的一切都是徒劳。

我穿着和服，船身摇摇晃晃，我脚尖向他的位置，摇得重了，一侧身就倒在他身上。他慌张得马上抓紧我的肩头，一用力，浴衣就松了，我借故贴紧他的胸膛，我问他，你的家在码头附近吗？

他说，我的家，从码头坐七号线就到了，一掂量，离八号线只有不到五尺的距离，稍多走两步就到了。

我说，你有认识的人吗？

他说，什么？你不是老板的孩子么？

我一惊，意识到又是五条悟的故事，我说，我讨厌我妈，我离家出走了，五条悟不知道这回事，还把我当主人对待。

我低下头说，我想念书，我等不及下辈子了，我有罪，我有罪，我肯定成不了人了，下下辈子太遥远了，不愿意等了。

他想了一下，说好吧，等下你走去我屋子那边，我领你见个人。

虽然心上好奇他家里有什么人，这是我的劣根，我作为旁观者，第三车、者，攒足了太多太多好奇心，只好惋惜，正好算我杀的最后一个人，不会再有一个我杀的人和我说这么多句话，我甚至目睹了他爱上五条悟的过程，一切的一切，不过是一曲悲歌，最后的最后他也不会有什么好结果，和五条悟牵扯在一起的人就好像被毒蛇圈住了脖子，早死晚死，快乐死，悲伤死，结果都是一样。

下船的时候我走在队伍前头，五条悟可能是看见惠了，上船的时候看不见的人下船一定会看见，这么大一群鸟兽人都拥聚在一片小小的土地，一个板子上，可能偶尔看见一个人，心底平生一股喜悦，那已经是无法挽留的喜悦，早晚会溜走的喜悦，下船的时候甚至还不觉得海面或者自己的心里有什么上下起伏，只是走着，随着大队走的我们人群哪里会想这么多事情。缘分也就是一瞬间的事情，比起那些，孽缘是更深，更远的缘分。

惠和五条悟聊起来，惠穿着男式浴衣的时候心里想的一定是五条悟，现在他就让他看见了，喜悦之情是白日天光还是浓重夜幕都藏不住的，他灿烂地笑着，窗外雨还是淅淅沥沥地打着，或许梅雨季根本就不应该有上船的人。我扯着虎杖悠人的袖子，那是一种温婉的力度，有小女生的感觉，一下子令人觉得自己是个了不起的大人物，是某个倾国倾城的艺妓的旦那，还使他们远离那个肮脏的世界，因此感到无比的自豪。自此，漂亮艺妓和唯一珍惜爱护她，愿意做接盘者的年轻英俊大老爷成了街上永久的佳话。

仅仅是一个简单的拉袖子而已，如此简单的动作，更没有太多的考究，谁都能做少爷和大美人。虎杖悠仁肯定也有想法了，我们在队列的前端，他一定爱上了一个倾国倾城的艺妓，可怜人太招人疼了，他肯定会纯粹地爱他，像爱一只小猫，不会让他挤到，也不会丢在一边不管，狗狗哪里会有这么多坏心思呢。

但我还是不能允许这种事情的发生，后面的人潮涨了，虽然月亮还没有升起来，他们蠢蠢欲动，耸动的人头此起彼伏，于是我和虎杖悠仁也被挤到了。他看起来想要护住我，我甩开了他的手，却依然拉着他的袖子。

我们受着后方人潮的冲击，如同砂石被潮涨的海水淹没，迫不得已地走到了更前面，木屐的声音散乱得很，像一个不规则的图形，还要不规则的新雪，新雪可不能准时下，稀少性便没有了。他的木屐声音清脆，是一双叛逆的木屐。我一路抓着他，看他的脚配合他走的步调，眼睛同时细细打量着他的身高，我杀人并不是与他们起冲突，尽管年岁相似，端茶惯了的我是无法以蛮力将小刀刺进他的胸膛。

一路拉着他的手，满脑子都是奇怪的事情，但是刀子一刺，他的胸膛喷涌出无可救药的大红花，展现出比西洋玫瑰更红艳的颜色，散发出比头贩子铁勾上猩红的风干肉更刺鼻粘人的味道，一切的一切都会被红海淹没，而我也会拿他们身上搜刮来的钱去换我的卖身契。它已经完全不值钱，脸上有伤痕的艺妓，谁还能接手呢，风月场所也有危险，因此我还有足够的路费去上山，找我隔壁家的姐姐，并将一切当成一场梦，用我下半生赎罪，祈求下辈子还能做人，什么人都不要紧，我已经再没有愿望。

我们走到了七号线，五条悟和惠在后头，刚好是一个转角的位置，我扯着虎杖悠人进了小巷，他还没有反应过来，他已经死了。

这把刀，我难得捅到了他背后，他活不过来了，成佛吧，下辈子也别做人了。

我兜出了转角，身上难以避免的沾了血，我又在一个角落换上衣服，走到八号线去。

杰来接五条悟了，那个死在后巷的人果然不是他。

好多天之后，五条悟来我家里拜访我。

他又对我说故事。


End file.
